Un pas vers le vide
by vansha
Summary: Il n'y a parfois qu'un pas vers le vide, la fin de tout, la fin de soi. Un pas vers la fatalité. Ce pas, Axel est sur le point de le franchir. Mais ça, il l'ignore. Tout comme son passé et son futur. Il sait pourtant certaines choses, des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer si on veut subsister. UA. AkuRoku.
1. Prologue

_**Salutations ! Ceci est ma première fic sur ce site, ce n'est pas encore au point mais j'y travaille ^^ ce scénario date un peu, j'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**Important: L'univers de Kh et donc ses perso sont à SE et Disney, je ne suis qu'à l'origine de ce texte !  
**_

_**Pairing: AkuRoku mais d'autres aussi.  
**_

_**Genre: Je ne cache pas qu'on y trouvera de la romance, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !  
**_

* * *

« Ne reste pas là ! Va-t'en ! Cours, cours ! »

L'enfant détalait dans les rues, son petit cœur battant plus fort que jamais. Derrière lui il entendait des cris qui mourraient progressivement, comme un avertissement lui hurlant de ne pas se retourner. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il faisait l'erreur de regarder. Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, s'il faisait demi-tour. Oui, il le savait, et il le redoutait. Mais son âme souffrait et lui ordonnait de s'arrêter. Faire une pause, juste une. Une seule et unique. Une, à jamais. Après tout, sa vie ne valait plus rien désormais. Il ne comptait pour personne. Et rien ne l'intéressait dans ce monde gris. Plus maintenant.

Le petit essuya brièvement une larme qui voyageait sur sa joue. Il sentait la sueur ruisseler sur son visage tuméfié. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Une atroce migraine lui vrillait le crâne et des nausées l'agressèrent subitement. Malgré tout il devait continuer. Avancer, encore et encore. Sans faiblir. Être fort. Même si ses jambes menaçaient de rompre sous son poids. Même si il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Même si son avenir paraissait incertain. Il fuyait, le plus loin possible, refusant de prêter davantage attention à son corps endoloris. Il se faufilait entre les ruelles sinueuses, escaladait les grillages, manquait parfois de trébucher ou de glisser sur les vieux pavés qui habillaient le sol. Il reconnaissait à peine les lieux qu'il traversait, il ignorait tout de sa destination, il allait simplement aussi loin que ses pieds pouvaient le mener. La peur le tenait dans un étau bien serré, aussi serré que son cœur. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait de concert avec ses gémissements et du plus profond de son âme, il pleurait son désarroi.

Il y était bientôt. La fin du voyage. Il le sentait. Comme un fléau qui se mouvait dans sa chair. Ses muscles ne parvenaient plus à suivre la cadence. La fin était proche. La chute. Tel l'acteur qui quitte la scène, mettant fin à la vie de son personnage. Le garçonnet la voyait sourire, cette ombre dont les adultes parlaient parfois. Celle qui prend mais ne rend pas. L'égoïste créature qui se joue des vivants. Qui se moque d'eux quand l'heure est venue. Elle. La fatalité aux noms multiples. Il savait ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle lui tendait des bras bienveillants. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Non. Il avait trop lutté pour finir ainsi. Jeté bien trop tôt en pâture à ce monde pourris. Seul et livré à lui-même.

Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Pas question de déposer les armes. Alors que ses genoux heurtaient le sol de plein fouet, il cracha sa rage, laissa déferler sa colère. Les flots de mots meublèrent la rue sombre, pénétrèrent les maisons vides, tourbillonnèrent jusqu'au ciel. Tandis que ses sens l'abandonnaient, une phrase résonna dans son esprit, se gravant pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Une phrase qu'une personne chère lui avait criée. Une phrase qui hurlerait tout le reste de sa vie.

« Je t'en supplie, Axel, fuis ! »

* * *

_**Voici pour le début ! J'ignore si cela vous a intéressé mais je le souhaite, mon but étant de progresser, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis ! A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Salutations ! Voici la suite où on entre dans le vif de l'histoire et où on découvre un peu l'univers._**

**_Rappel: Cet univers est celui de SE et Disney...etc...  
_**

**_Important: J'ai mis le rating M mais cela se verra surtout plus tard. Cependant il est à noter que le vocabulaire d'Axel n'est pas très délicat ^^  
_**

* * *

« P'tain de ventilateur ! »

Axel envoya un violent coup en direction de la pauvre machine fatiguée. Celle-ci émit un horrible bruit comme si elle protestait. Son collègue leva le nez de son livre, exaspéré.

« Ax', tu pourrais être plus doux, et puis depuis le temps qu'il peinait à s'allumer c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par nous lâcher ! »

Le roux furibond jura avant de shooter dans une chaise.

« J'en ai marre de cette baraque ! Tout tombe en ruine, je vais finir par faire une overdose de ce job !

-C'est drôle, quand tu es arrivé ici tu as dis exactement l'inverse, fit l'autre toujours aussi calme.

-C'était avant de réaliser qu'on s'était foutu de moi ! »

Demyx soupira. Il posa avec délicatesse son ouvrage et partit en quête d'une bière dans les tréfonds du tiroir de son bureau. Il lui fallut quelques minutes mais il sortit, victorieux, une bouteille qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il la vida au tiers et la passa au grincheux. Ce dernier s'en saisit mais à peine le liquide effleura-t-il ses lèvres qu'il le recracha.

« Dem' elle est bouillante ! Se plaignit-il

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Le frigo est mort la semaine dernière !

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en ai assez ! Il faut que je sorte ! »

Demyx faillit lui demander « pour aller où ? » mais jugea bon de se taire, pour cette fois du moins.

Axel fit quelques pas dehors. Il regretta tout de suite de ne pas être resté à l'intérieur. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait eu sa mutation ici, six mois qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de supporter l'infâme chaleur de la région. Durant tout ce temps, le thermomètre n'était pas descendu en dessous de trente-sept degrés. Quand on lui avait parlé de ce poste, tout lui semblait idéal : mission de surveillance dans les alentours de la ville de Junon, avec logement de fonction tout équipé, chambre individuelle, rémunération élevée. Un beau mensonge. Il croyait que quitter la caserne de Traverse lui serait favorable, qu'il aurait enfin un boulot tranquille. Que nenni ! Le voilà relégué dans une bicoque en ruine à guetter les immigrants clandestins. Si on lui avait dit que l'armée était ainsi, il ne se serait jamais engagé ! Bien sûr, comparé à sa vie d'avant, le jeune homme ne trouvait rien à redire. Il se souvenait mal de son enfance, mais son adolescence en revanche gardait une forte emprise sur sa mémoire. Recueillit très jeune par une famille qui ne l'aimait pas, incapable de s'intégrer, il finit par fuguer. Après quelques temps dans la rue, il se retrouva dans l'armée, faute de mieux. Mais le climat à Traverse ne lui plaisait pas. On connaissait son passé, ce qui ne l'avantageait guère. Ici au moins, il ne fréquentait que Demyx. Il avait la paix. Bien entendu, vivre avec le blond ne s'avérait pas toujours facile car il lui arrivait de poser trop de questions, cependant la vie d'Axel était bien plus agréable dans ce trou qu'ailleurs. Malgré tout, voir les migrants défiler chaque jour, poursuivre ceux en situation irrégulière, veiller même la nuit sur les environs ne le passionnait pas. Certes il ne manquait pas d'action. Mais il lui arrivait de se retrouver dans ces malheureux qu'il devait de temps à autre poursuivre. Certains le suppliaient parfois. Malheureusement il avait des ordres et devait s'y tenir. Ces gens fuyaient la misère, ne possédait rien, étaient prêts à se battre pour un avenir plus radieux. Il devait les repousser, parfois par la force dans certains cas. Ils rêvaient d'atteindre Junon, bastion de la modernité et de la prospérité perdu au cœur d'une zone désertique. Cette ville ne cessait de croître, le niveau de vie de ses habitants faisait de nombreux envieux. Contrairement à Traverse qui se vidait au fil des ans, qui devenait chaque jour plus dangereuse.

Le jeune soldat sortit une clope et la porta à la bouche. Il fixa le briquet. Il fumait trop, il le savait, mais ça le soulageait. Ça devenait un rituel, pour chasser les soucis. Le temps passait plus vite lorsqu'il tirait sur la cigarette. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, tout devenais plus agréable. Chaque bouffée le rendait plus léger. Les visages des immigrés qu'il chassait disparaissaient. Ses pensées devenaient floues. Le monde s'embellissait. Il resta là un moment, à observer les alentours, rêvassant, la fumée s'échappant doucement de ses poumons.

La nuit perçait l'horizon, il écrasa son mégot au sol, il était temps de rentrer à la baraque. On la voyait de loin, elle se dressait tant bien que mal, au beau milieu de la pleine, ses murs de tôle rouillée brillants au soleil. Elle se composait de deux chambres, une salle de bain et une pièce à vivre séparée en deux par un rideau, d'un côté la kitchenette, de l'autre, (vers l'entrée) les bureaux des deux compères. Un logement modeste, dans lequel on pouvait rapidement s'ennuyer. Les installations électriques y étaient défaillantes et démodées. Selon les supérieurs, l'armée ne possédait pas les fonds nécessaires pour rénover les différents postes de gardes disséminés un peu partout à travers le pays.

« De sacrés menteurs, songea Axel »

Le roux s'arrêta devant la porte blindée. Aucune lumière ne perçait les fenêtres. Demyx venait probablement de sortir. Il entra et comme il le pensait, le repaire était effectivement vide. Une note l'attendait sur le tableau :

« Partit en renfort dans Junon, ne m'attend pas pour manger »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim et songeait à aller directement se coucher. Il effaça le message pour y inscrire une réponse, mais ne trouvant rien à dire renonça. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Quelque chose attira son attention : une tache. Une petite trace sur le bord de la baignoire. Il s'approcha. Du sang. Dem' avait eu un problème durant son absence. Axel ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour lui, il le savait fort et puis il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour personne. Mais il trouva étrange la présence de ce résidu. Son collègue ne serait jamais sorti en laissant ça. Il l'aurait d'abords consciencieusement nettoyé. Mais si son départ était si urgent alors pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas lui aussi prévenu ? Que se passait-il de si grave à Junon pour qu'on appelle en urgence des renforts ? Pour pousser Demyx à se précipiter ? Malgré son envie de dormir, Axel succombait peu à peu à sa curiosité.

« Et puis zut ! Toute manière dès que je me couche tôt il arrive une merde durant la nuit ! »

Au diable le sommeil, il y avait anguille sous roche et le soldat choisit d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la mégapole. Il vérifia l'état de son arme, enfourcha sa moto et s'enfonça dans la nuit, incapable d'imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir découvrir.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce (court) chapitre et donc après avoir introduit les divers éléments de l'histoire, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs (normalement) pour le moment je n'ai pas établi de délais de parution, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit lent, en tout cas je vais y veiller ! A bientôt !**_


End file.
